marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Goblin Armor
* Goblin Gloves: The gloves contains finger blasters which could shoot electricity or a blinding flash. * Goblin Boots: The Goblin costume's boots have small jets that let him hover, although he mainly used the Glider for transportation. Hobgoblin Armor Developed by Norman Osborn, it was stolen from the Goblin Workshop by Phil Urich, who used it to become the new Hobgoblin. The Goblin Mask causes a chemical reaction with the Goblin formula, giving Phil superhuman strength and durability while wearing it. It is equipped with flight-capable wings that eliminate the need for a Goblin Glider and a flaming sword. During one of his fights with Spider-Man, he left his armor on a rooftop to escape the hero. Norman presented the villain with a different version of the armor when he joined the Goblin Nation as the Goblin Knight. Daniel Kingsely theorized that Norman built the armor in preparation for a comeback as the Green Goblin, and stole the design of the wings from the Vulture. Alternate Reality Versions Image Description Issue In Earth-12041, Norman Osborn happened to be wearing a generic looking armor when forcefully transformed into the Goblin and has worn it ever since as his trademark armor that it became synonymous to the Goblin Armor. His Goblin Gloves were electric gauntlets stolen from Dr. Connors' lab on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier where he also stole the glider as his main transportation. These Gloves are capable of blasting electricity from the palms instead of just the fingers. When Norman returned to being Goblin, he wore a more heavily armored suit before returning to his original one. The gauntlets contain a compartment for a drone used to steal Spider-Totem DNA. Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 26 In Earth-19919, Green Goblin's equipment was found in the ruins of the Goblin Workshop by Agent Venom's Resistance. Since Spider-Queen had rendered Starktech useless against her, Iron Man merged the Iron Man Armor Model 42 with Osborn's tech, creating the Iron Goblin Armor. In Earth-21205, Peter Parker created a modified version of Green Goblin's armor to use as Goblin. This armor carried over the color scheme of his previous identity, Spider-Man. In Earth-71928, the Goblin Armor was a reactive armor where the sections that had been hit exploded outwards. This neglected the projection force of any projectiles hitting the damaged spots. Underneath the external portions were layers of bullet proof fiber. Spider-Man bypassed this by firing an armor piercing round followed by two teflon jacketed slugs to the same spot. Following the Green Goblin's death, his armor confiscated by the NYPD. In Earth-96283, Norman Osborn uses a modified experimental Oscorp armor in battle when using his Green Goblin persona. The suit was created for military use, and is capable of absorbing most of impacts strength; it is also designed for withstanding the temperatures and pressures during flight. The original helmet was replaced by Osborn with a scary, monster like one. Spider-Man (2002 film) In Earth-120703, the Exo-Suit was one of the many creations developed by Oscorp. The suit was primarily used by Harry Osborn when he stole it to fight Spider-Man. Harry also stole a glider as a mode of transportation. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (film) In Earth-TRN461, Oscorp Industries developed the native armors and modified the analogs. These versions of the armors were mech suits. Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) In Earth-TRN579, Alchemax created a specialized Goblin Armor for their genetically engineered Hobgoblin. The Goblin was merged with the armor, which included nanofiber wings. Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = Daniel Kingsely, Phil Urich | Notes = | Trivia = * After the release of the 2002 film version to the theaters, the Goblin Armor in the movie was criticized by film critics, and many of the critics said that the Goblin suit in the film appeared to be just "a Power Rangers armor suit". | Links = }} Category:Oscorp Technology Category:Battlesuits Category:Suits Category:Tinkerer Technology Category:Green Goblin's Equipment